


Why didn't you tell me?

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Kids, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, SHIELD agent Clint Barton, SHIELD agent Natasha Romanov, Spies & Secret Agents, stucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes was a secret SHIELD agent and his family doesn't know. They didn't know until they came to attack Bucky in the middle of the night in their home. And has to protect his family as well as take down Alexander Pierce's plan down before Alexander destroys everything.Steve Rogers has a beautiful Omega and two beautiful kids. Steve has been in with the Police for god knows how many years when he finds out that Bucky has been keeping a secret. Steve's life turns upside down but he stays by his Omega's side because that is what the Alpha promised and vowed to Bucky on their wedding day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was watching a spy movie and I was like, hey why not make a story about something like that. 
> 
> Please enjoy this story!

Bucky had met Steve in a coffee shop. An Alpha was being rude to him and had pushed him down to the ground and snarled rude comments to Bucky. Bucky was about to growl and show the guy that he wasn't some weak Omega when Steve had come over and told the other Alpha off and showed his police badge. Steve had helped Bucky up and asked if he was okay and Bucky had said he was just fine. But then they kept running into each other more and more and Bucky couldn't help but feel a small crush for the Alpha. Steve was just so nice to him and then they started dating. They didn't look back ever since. And now they have a Alpha son who is sixteen years old and a daughter who is ten years old. 

Steve Rogers had a rough life. He was a small sickly kid and his mother did everything to make sure that Steve was healthy. But then Steve hit puberty and he had the body that he always wanted. His mother died from cancer and Steve became a police officer when he was twenty years old and met his best friend Sam Wilson. But that day in the coffee shop Steve saw the most gorgeous Omega that was trying to pass another Alpha but wouldn't let him. The Alpha pushed the Omega to the ground and snarled insults at the Omega and Steve stopped the Alpha. Once the Alpha was gone Steve had to help the beautiful Omega up and asked if he was okay. He had said he was fine and said that his name was James but everyone calls him Bucky. Steve then kept running into Bucky over and over again and every time the Omega would blush and smile. Steve had to ask him out before the Omega had found himself an Alpha. Then three years later he was married to that Omega. Steve is now have two beautiful chilren with the most gorgeous Omega. How did Steve get lucky he would never know. 

Their oldest son, Jake Anthony Rogers was sixteen years old with his mother's hair and his fathers eyes. Jake had Steve's personality but has Bucky's temper. So when Jake was mad Bucky had to send him to his father to talk it out. However their ten year old daughter, Sarah Marie Rogers had Steve's hair and temper while having Bucky's personality and Bucky's blue grey eyes. Jake and Sarah are close and like to protect each other. Steve had taught Jake hand to hand combat just in case anything happens. Secretly Bucky had been teaching Sarah hand to hand combat and how to paralyze a man for two minutes. Sarah promised that it was a secret only between her and her mother. Bucky was proud of both his children.

Today was a beautiful day and Bucky was sitting on the step of their deck while Jake and Sarah was playing on the swings. Steve was pushing Sarah's swing has she was laughing and telling Steve to push her higher. Steve and Jake was laughing as well and Bucky smiles at the sight. Bucky's cell phone rings. "Barnes." Bucky says. Bucky might be a Rogers now, but he grew up saying Barnes first on the phone. "Hello Bucky, we have a lead but the message is encrypted. Your the best agent I know that can break it." Natasha says. Bucky sighs. "Alright, when do I get it?" Bucky asks. Natasha opens the back gate and walks into the yard and towards Bucky. "Now." Natasha says smirking and they both hang up. Natasha hands Bucky the USB and Bucky puts it in his pocket. "Aunt Tasha!" Both Jake and Sarah says and runs to her. "Hey! How are my favorite kids." Natasha says and hugs them both. Steve plops down beside Bucky and kisses him. "Guess what! Dad is taking me to the Mets game!" Jake says. Natasha laughs. "That is awesome." Natasha says. "Awesome then I can hang out with mom all day!" Sarah says and cuddles into her mother's side. Bucky laughs and cuddles right back. "And we will have fun I promise." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. 

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to go. I just came here to give your mother something. Bucky I want that back in two days. And don't show it to anyone." Natasha says. Bucky nods. "You got it." Bucky says. Natasha waves goodbye and Bucky ushers the family back into the house and out of the chilly air as it was getting late. Once dinner was cooked and everyone has eatten Bucky tucks Jae and Sarah in and kissed them on the foreheads and whispers goodnight. Bucky turns the light off and closes the door gently and walks into his own bedroom where his Alpha was waiting for him. "Long day?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles and crawls into bed. "Long day." Bucky says and kisses Steve. Steve hums and lays Bucky down onto the bed and moves his body so he was hovering over top of Bucky. Bucky gggles and Steve kisses Bucky again. Bucky sighs. "I love you." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I love you too." Steve says. Steve then kisses Bucky and kisses up and down his neck and Bucky moans. "Easy baby, I will take good care of you." Steve says. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

There was a noise in the kitchen and Bucky's eyes flutter awake. Bucky lifts his head and looks at the clock. It read as three twelve in the morning. Bucky yawns again and puts his sweatpants on as well as a black shirt. Bucky nudges Steve. Steve grumbles and goes back to sleep. Bucky stays quiet and listens. There was a group of footsteps in the hallway and it stops at Bucky's door. "Okay, we kill the kids and then the husband." One of the men says. "What do we do with Barnes?" One of the men asks. "Keep him alive." Says the men and Bucky's blood turns to ice. Bucky quietly moves to the safe and grabs his two pistols and presses a panic button for SHIELD to get. "Alright we move in three two, one." Says the men but once he said two Bucky opens the door and shoots them with the silencers. Bucky catches each one and puts them carefully onto the floor. Bucky carefully moves down the halls and could hear abut ten more men. Alright easy enough. 

Bucky holds his breath and apologizes to his family for the noise that he was about to make. Bucky turns the corner and shoots. Two down, eight to go. Eight assult rifles shoots and bullets go flying. Bucky turns and wraps a leg around the mans neck and hists himself up and twists the man's neck. The agent goes down and Bucky rolls and shoots all seven of them down. Bucky stands and rushes to the man that was giving orders and takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and reads it. 

Men kill agent Barnes.  
But let him see his family suffer in front of him just like you did when he was younger. 

Bucky growls and there was three gasps behind him. Bucky turns his head. "Mom?" Jake says. Just then the windows broke and agents comes in. Bucky attacks. Bucky punches one of the agents in the throat and knees him in the stomach. Bucky pulls the agent close and grabs his pistol and shoots three of the other agents. "Mom!" Jake yells and Bucky looks over to see one of the agets was walking towards his children. "Not my kids!" Bucky grumbles and grabs the man and throws him into the wall. Steve stands in front of the kids and stares at his Omega. Bucky grabs a kitchen knife and stabs the man into his shoulder and then cracks his neck. Bucky holds the body up as one of the agents shoots at him and Bucky throws the body at the agent and then sparta kicks him in the far wall across from the room. Just then Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov comes in kicling and fighting. "Wait, did they try to kill you in the middle of the night?" Clint asks. Once they were finished. "Yup they did." Bucky says. "Now that is a stupid moves, I thought they learned that you half sleep and still listen. Nobody can kill you." Natasha says. Clint nods. Bucky rushes over and both Sarah and Jake latch onto their mother. Bucky holds them close. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Bucky says. Jake pulls back. "Are you kidding! That was awesome! You are like the best mother ever!" Jake says. Bucky laughs as Sarah agrees with Jake. 

Bucky smiles but then feels nervous from the look in Steve's eyes. Just then Nick Fury walks in. "Agent Barnes." Fury says. Bucky stands straight. "Sir." Bucky says. "Report to me." Fury says. "Sir, agents came in and tried to kill me sir, but I found this note." Bucky says and hands Fury the note. "Men kill agent Barnes. But let him see his family suffer in front of them just like you did when he was younger." Fury reads aloud. Bucky looks down. "It's okay Bucky, we will kill those bas-" Clint says. "Language. There are kids." Bucky says. "Oh um right. We will kick their buts." Clint says. "Better." Fury says. Natasha and Bucky giggles. "Ok, let's get you and your family into a safe house." Fury says. Bucky nods and signal for his family to follow. "Your in trouble." Clint says to Bucky. "Yeah, if I don't survive, I love ya guys." Bucky says and they grin. Bucky twitches and give them a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They all have arrived at the safehouse and now Steve has signaled Bucky to follow him. Bucky sighed and stood up and was nervously following his Alpha. Steve walked into a room and closed the door when Bucky walked in. Steve glared at him with such fire to his eyes when Bucky tried to talk. Bucky quickly looks down to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Steve growls. Bucky holds back the flinch. "Uh my job." Bucky says. "Oh ok, so you lied to me and what's next you have another Alpha, another family!" Steve yells. Bucky looksmat him with wide eyes. "What, NO oh my god! I love you only you!" Bucky says. "How am I suppose to trust you!" Steve yells and that's when Bucky does flinch and badly. Steve didn't notice and just keeps going.

"Maybe you were just playing me and never loved me, why didn't you just tell me! God what if you don't love our kids. Maybe you are just a stupid Omega who doesn't have a heart and just sleeps around." Steve says. Steve was about to continue on but Bucky had enough. "You Jackass!" Bucky yells and pushes on his chest, sending Steve to back up in a few steps. "I am not a slut! Oh my god and I do love my kids so don't you fucking dare say that I don't! And I do love you but right now you are starting to make me hate you! The last time I trusted someone was my family and they died in front of me! They died in front of me in a slow painful death! The reason I kept this all a secret was because I was proteting you and our children! So I dare you to say that again and I won't hesitate to put you on the god damn ground!" Bucky rants and wipes the tears angrily. 

Steve just stares a him. "Buck I'm so-"   
"No, just forget it." Bucky says and yanks the door open and walks out. Steve just stands there and let's the guilt start to swallow him. Well, that was rough." Natasha says enterin the room. "How much did you hear?" Steve asks. Sam Wilson, Steve's partner comes in and leans against the doorframe. "All of it." Both Sam and Natasha says. Steve sighs. "I thought ou knew better. That was a shitty way of handling it." Sam says. Steve groans. "I know." Steve says and walks out. Steve sees Bucky storming off an everybody looking at him. "What! The shows fucking over! Go bother someone else." Bucky snaps and leaves the safe house. Everyones eyes snap down and they scurries off. Natasha sighs. "Fury, I'm going after Barnes before he does something stupid." Natasha says when Fury walks up.

"Good I want my best agent to be calm. You and Barnes have a mission to do." Fury says and Natasha walks out of the front door as well. Fury looks at Steve. "You and Banes kids are going to go somewhere else. You clearly don't want anything with him." Fury says and walks off. Jale and Sarah runs up to Steve. "Where's mommy?" Sarah asks. Steve sighs. "Off to blow some steam. Mommy will be back soon." Steve says. Sarah nods. Sam sighs. "Well, I guess that Bucly is mad with what you said so I'm not helping you this time." Sam says and walks off. Steve sighs. Damn it, he really messed up big time.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha knew where Bucky went. It was the only place where Bucky could go to have a good cry or rewatch that video they sent him when he was sixteen. Natasha still doesn't know what happened when Bucky was younger. Natasha was afraid that Bucky will take it to the grave , it must have been so bad that Bucky doesn't even want to remember it. Natasha stops in front of the building. Bucky's old childhood room, where Bucky was the only survivor to a awful night. No body dared bought the home, saying it was cursed. Natasha enters the house and walks up the stairs. There was still pictures along the hallway. 

One where the whole family was smiling and it looked like Bucky was three and holding his baby sister, another where Bucky was smiling with his father at the piano, that Bucky is so good at playing these days. Bucky says that is the only good memory of his father and makes him feel like his dad is right beside him smiling while Buck was playing one of the family favorite songs. There was one where Bucky was six and Rebecca was three years old and they were smiling by a big oak tree. There favorite tree to climb. That was the last photo of the kids only showing the parents now. One where thy are getting marriedmand where the mother was eight months pregnant with Bucky and oh one where the mother was holding Bucky when he was just a little baby. Natasha tilts her head. How did she never notice that one? One of the two doors were open and a soft paino was playing. Natasha slowly opens the door to see Bucky at his old paino and had tear marks down his cheeks. Bucky sniffles.

"You know, I always thought that I could have a normal life with a great Alpha and children, but I can't seem to have that either. I guess I was meant to not have a normal life." Buck says. "No Bucky, Steve loves you so much. He is just overwhelmed about everything." Natasha says. Bucky sniffled again another fresh tear rolling down his cheek. "You still don't know what happened to me when I was six. I should tell you, but I want to tell Steve, Clint, and Sam and you at the same time." Bucky says. "Okay, thn lets go. Bucky you can't break down on us now. We need you, you are our best agent with us and you are so, so strong." Natasha says. Bucky looks up and looks at Natasha with the ost heart broken expression. Everyone always having a hard time getting Bucky to talk. He never shows his emotion, even through his eyes. He was a master to make people think he is happy. But being friends with Bucky for so many years, Bucky shows all emotions to Natasha. 

Bucky just stands and Natasha hugs him. "Come on lets get going." Natasha says after a few minutes of them holding on to each other. Bucky nods and steps back. Bucky follows Natasha. They both walk towards the safe house. "Are you sure. Steve doesn't want anythng to do with m. He surely expressed is." Bucky says. "Steve loves you. He was shocked and now he feels so guilty. He loves you so much it's kind of disgusting." Natasha says and Bucky bursts out laughing. "Of course you would say that." Bucky says. Natasha giggles when they enter the safe house. Clint walks up. "Did I just hear Natasha giggle?" Clint asks. "Watch it or she will put you on the ground." Bucky says. "I'm her husband." Clint exclaims. Bucky grins. "Still." Natasha says. "Oh we have a misson briefing to go to." Natasha says. Bucky nods. Someone small hugs Bucky's right leg. Bucky looks down. "Mommy! Your back. Are you okay?" Sarah asks. Bucky chuckles and squats down and picks Sarah up. "I am feeling just fine." Bucky says and Sarah puts her tiny arms around Bucky's neck. "I love you momma." Sarah says and nuzzles into her mother. Bucky holds her and smiles. "I love you too sweetheart." Bucky says and kisses her head. 

"Bucky?" Steve says and Bucky looks over at Steve showing no emotions. Both Clint and Natasha wince at that. "And that is when you know Bucky is pissed at you." Clint whispers over to Sam. Sam nods. "I know, Bucky got pissed at me before and said nothing when one of the kids were around." Sam whispers back. "Look can I talk to you, please?" Steve asks. Bucky looks over at Sarah and Sarah was staing at him. "Daddy is sad. He feels guilty when you stormed off." Sarah whispers into Bucky's ear. Bucky looks back to Steve. "Fine." Bucky says and puts Sarah down. Natasha grabs Sarah's hand. "Come on lets go hang out." Natasha says and Sarah nods excited. Steve leads Bucky to a room. Bucky walks over and stares at the window. "Bucky, I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was a jackass and treated you like shit. But I just want to know why didn't you tell me?" Steve asks. Bucky looks over at him, finally showing his emotions to Steve.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I was trying to protect you. But I can't even do that and I'm sorry." Bucky says. Steve looks into Bucky's eyes. "I believe you and I love you. Remember my vows that no matter what I will be by your side? I stand to that. You are my Omega and." Steve walks over to Bucky and puts his forehead against Bucky's and cups Bucky's cheek. "And I will stand by you through sickness and in health, through the tough and good times and that I will never abondon my Omega." Steve says and Bucky cries. "Steve I am so sorry." Bucky says. "Shhh I forgive you." Steve says and kisses Bucky. Bucky kisses back desperately and clings onto Steve. Steve pulls away and kisses Bucky's forehead. "I love you." Bucky whimpers. "I love you too. Fury invited me to the mission breifing, so I would know what danger you are going in." Steve says. 

Bucky grabs Steve's hand and leads him towafds the meeing. Steve smiles and Bucky smiles weakly back. Once they arrive Bucky puts his straight face on and Stev opens the door. "Ahh Barnes you're here. Hope you are feeling better." Fury says. Bucky sits down. "Feeling jus fine sir." Bucky says. Fury nods and Steve grabs Bucky's and and squeezes. Bucky squeezes back. "Alrightnow that everyone is here, Barnes tell us what happened." Fury says and Bucky stands. "Not to long ago these agents came into my house in the middle of the night and was going to kill me and my family." Bucky says and everyone chuckles. "I thought everyone knew not to try that moveon the Winter Soldier. One of the older agents says. Bucky grins. Steve looks at Bucky. "Winter Soldier?" Steve asks. "Barnes here leaves nothing but dead bodues and destruction behind him from the metal arm." Fury says. Bucky sighs. "Anyway, I found a note saying to kill my family just like they did when I was younger, none of you knows the story but I was pretty pissed." Bucky says. 

Fury nods his head. "So we pretty much found who killed your family. The agents were from a leader name Alexander Pierce. Brock Rumlow is his jockey." Fury says. Bucky sits down. "Barnes, Barton, and Romanov is going to a Hydra base with a strike team and you are going to come back with a Doctor Zola alive." Fury says. Everyone nods. "Alright you have a week before you move out." Fury says. Bucky stands. "Everyone but Baton, Roamonav and Rogers lieaves please." Bucky says. Fury raises an eyebrow. "You stay here to sir." Bcky says. Fury nods. "You heard Barnes move out." Fury nods and soon it was just the small group. "What is going on Barnes?" Fury asks. Bucky sighs. "I am going to tell you what that note truly means." Bucky says.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally." Natasha mutters and leans forwards. Bucky sighs. "When I was six years old these men in masks broke into our home. They tied Rebecca and I into chairs." Bucky begins and everybody stays silent watching. "They took my mother and ripped off her clothes and raped her in front of us. Then after they skinned her alive. The screams she made still haunts me to this day and my father told me and Rebecca to close our eyes. The mask men smacks our father and gave us needles to paralysis us but we can still breath and we couldn't look away." Bucky says. "Jesus." Clint whispers. "They just left her to bleed out with no skin on her and they turned onto my father. They beated him and cut off his limbs one by one. They first cut off his arms, then his legs, then cut my fathers stomach open and took his insides out and he also bleed to death." Bucky continues. 

"They looked at us and was wondering what to do with us. First they took Rebecca, she was only three and they poured gasoline on her and set her on fire. She was only three." Bucky says starting to cry as their screams echoed in his mind, taunting him. "I don't know what they were going to do to me and I was scared. They said something about keeping me alive so I can become their personal slut. They knew I was going to be a Omega and I snapped out of the drug faze. I took one of their knives and I killed my first person. I jumped on top of the leader and I stabbed and I just kept stabbing him and I couldn't stop. Then after their was blood all over my body I looked up and they ran. I didn't go after them and just cried. I just cried over my mothers and fathers bodies and that was why I got so god damn evil and mad when I read that note because I didn't want that happening to Steve and my children." Bucky says and shuts his mouth. Bucky couldn't say anymore, they now know what happened to his past and they were dead silent. Bucky was breathing hard and squeezes his eyes shut and open them as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Bucky's body was tembling and Steve hugged Bucky. Steve pulled him to his chest and just closes his eyes. 

Steve didn't if it was the right thing to do but Steve honestly didn't know whatvto do. He couldn't form a single thought as his body was overwhelmed with sadness and disgust. Steve didn't know if he should even be hugging his Omega until he felt Bucky nuzzle into him and feels his body shaking from his sobs. Now Steve understood why Bucky didn't tell him. Understood why his Omega was protecting his family because Bucky was afraid that was going to happen to his children. Steve wanted to apoligize because of what he said to Bucky. "I'm so sorry." Steve whisper into his ear. "Well, no wonder you are cold to men." Fury says. Buck just clins onto Steve. Natasha stands. "Bucky thank you for telling us." Natasha says and Steve lets Natasha hug Bucky. Bucky shivers and all of a sudden feel exhausted. "Can I be dismissed sir?" Bucky asks Fury and Fury nods. "Of course." Fury says and Bucky walks out of the room. Bucky was tired and just wanted to see his ids. They always make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it is short. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
